Such devices are used especially in the manufacture of bodies in the automobile industry to automatically clamp metal plates to be welded to one another. A plurality of such devices are arranged within an assembly line. Each of these devices must be designed according to the necessary spatial arrangement of the metal plates to be clamped. This is expensive.